


Remembering

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Williams is older now.  But she still remembers the Labyrinth, and a certain King that promised her the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescent_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/gifts).



“Through dangers untold…and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen.”

 

Sarah Williams gently stroked the old red leather cover.  The gold lettering was still as bright as that day so long ago when she was sixteen.  She still couldn’t believe it was so well preserved after so long.  Well, maybe not that long.  She was only twenty-three after all.  That was only seven years.  Seven years since…

 

She had wanted to pass it all off as a dream, as some nightmare that would fade with time.  But the memories were still fresh in her mind, and having her friends from the Labyrinth appear whenever she was feeling lonely kind of took away any chance of her passing the whole adventure off as a dream.  Unless of course she considered some kind of mental illness, but that would just be rude to her friends.  Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo were all real…just different and happened to be from a fairytale world where goblins and all sorts of creatures were real.

 

Sarah sat on her bed, the box long forgotten.  She had decided to help clean out some of her old things from the attic of her old home and had come across a box of her dress up things.  The dress she had worn in the park that day it rained, the day she had made that silly wish and teleported her stepbrother to the realm of the Goblin King.  Within the folds of the dress she had found the book that told of said King and his land, where he kept the wished away children and turned them into goblins.  So here she sat, rereading the old story and more careful this time to not speak certain passages aloud.

 

It was seven years since she ran the Labyrinth, since she beat Jareth at his own game and rescued Toby from his clutches…and from her own dumb mistake. 

 

Oh yes, in the seven years since Sarah was fully aware and ashamed of some of her actions while in the Labyrinth.  All the shouts of ‘it’s not fair!’  Her refusal to take responsibility for her own stupid wish…and Jareth…

 

Damned Goblin King!  For two years straight he had invaded her dreams, took them both back to that damned enchanted ballroom where he twirled her around the dance floor, his song echoing in her ears.  Since then the dreams had been more and more distant, but the imagery was more than clear and fresh in her memories. 

 

“For nobody knew that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…” 

 

Could it really have been true?  Could he have been…During her trial he had been so cold and intimidating, throwing all sorts of obstacles in her path to defeat her.  But wasn’t that just his job?  His duty?  She had made the wish and she had to prove she wanted her brother back. 

 

_Just fear me, love me.  Do as I say and I will be your slave..._

 

The words still made her blush.  He offered her wildest dreams, his very being to her if she would only admit her own feelings.  At the time she had been a child, unwilling or unable to hear the true meaning behind such frightening words.  But now that she was older, now that she went over the memories, she saw a very different Goblin King.  She saw one that wooed her with dreams, sang to her to convey his deepest longing, _begged_ her to return his love when all she wanted to do was run away. 

 

And the dreams, the countless dreams she had since she defeated the Labyrinth.  They weren’t just memories of the drug induced ballroom.  For one thing, they were always alone, none of the odd masqueraders that had filled it the first time.  And the way he looked at her…

 

Before she knew it she was in front of the full body mirror that sat in the corner of her bedroom.  Many times she had used this mirror to call her friends from the Labyrinth.  Maybe…if she tried…could she really?

 

“…Jareth?”  She waited for what seemed like hours.  Nothing, not even a ripple in the mirror.  “Jareth?”  She called a little louder.  “Goblin King?”

 

When nothing happened she sagged in disappointment.  “What did you expect?  You’ve only been avoiding him for seven years.  That’s if he’s really been trying to woo you anyway.  What did you think, that he was going to sweep you off your feet?”  She turned from the mirror, ready to toss the book back into the box and be done with it all.

 

She stopped dead in her tracks as leather-clad arms wrapped around her from behind.  The distinct smell of peaches filled her nostrils and she could feel the feather touch of wild blond hair at her neck. 

“Why my dear, sweet Sarah…”  That musical voice crooned in her ear, nearly causing her knees to buckle.  “What else did you expect?” 

 

Sarah could barely breathe.  He came…he really came to her.  He was here, in her bedroom.  She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move with the shock of it.  The suddenly the room faded away, back to the ballroom.  Sarah looked down as she felt something shift.  Her jeans and sweater were gone, replaced by a gown more beautiful than anything she had ever worn.

 

The arms loosened enough for Sarah to turn, to gaze into the eyes of the Goblin King.  He smiled down at her, that haughty smile that made her both frustrated and giddy.  “I’ve spent this long trying to win you into my arms, my dear.  Did you really think, that when you finally call to me, that I would do anything less than sweep you off of your feet?”

 

Later, Sarah would remember the music.  She would remember the music he sang to her and later she would remember how for a while his haughty persona slipped away, showing her the truth of his feelings for her. 

 

But for now, the soul searing kiss he was giving her took first priority.


End file.
